


Team Avalice

by RedScarfUK (RaceProUK)



Series: RedScarf's Avalice Parody Songbook [1]
Category: Freedom Planet (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 09:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15216026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaceProUK/pseuds/RedScarfUK
Summary: An idea randomly came to me. An hour later, I'd written a song. Well, OK, I'd written new lyrics for an existing song, but it still counts!





	Team Avalice

**Author's Note:**

> To the tune of _Team Chaotix_ from _Sonic Heroes_.
> 
> Originally published to FanFiction.net July 12th 2017.

(Team Av-a-lice!)

Once upon a time, you could be a bad guy,  
And you’d always win and get your way.  
But now you’d never manage,  
Boy, you’d be brain damaged,  
Just to think that you could win the day!

The power has arrived in a dream team,  
A force where one and one makes three!  
And where others have failed,  
And the villains prevail,  
This team will save the day, you’ll see!

Danger hides when the Wild Claw flies,  
And the basset hound throws cubes!  
The leader is Lilac, a legend draconic,  
And she’s sworn to fight for you!

 _Team Av-a-lice!_ Teenage heroes you want on your side!  
_Team Av-a-lice!_ Their objective’s beating villains’ hides!  
Come along for the ride,  
Crooks can run but not hide  
For long: the hunt is on now!

Two of them were stealin’ as the only choice for livin’,  
And the third was feral in ev’ry way.  
But that all then turned around,  
When they took Lord Brevon down,  
And stopped him taking the Stone away!

A shadow from the past has awakened,  
To stop it’s gonna need them all!  
And when the sky grows dim  
And the outlook is grim  
These three are going to heed the call!

Yeah, Milla’s thing is flinging blocks that sting  
As the dragon boosts right in,  
And Carol, y’know, is eager to show  
Just how much trouble you’re in!

 _Team Av-a-lice!_ Teenage heroes you want on your side!  
_Team Av-a-lice!_ Their objective’s beating villains’ hides!  
Come along for the ride,  
Crooks can run but not hide  
For long: the hunt is on!

 _Team Av-a-lice!_ Teenage heroes who will save the day!  
_Team Av-a-lice!_ Watch those three go make the villains pay!  
There’s no way you’ll succeed  
With all your evil deeds  
They’re gonna to kick your…

TEAM AV-A-LICE!


End file.
